1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to data center environmental management, and more specifically to a system and method for detecting environmental events within the data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increased concentration of computing resources such as web servers and cloud computing facilities, data centers are becoming larger and more sophisticated in environmental and energy management. Since thermal management, or lack thereof, has a direct bearing on failure rates of devices, there are direct cost penalties and benefits associated with designing maintaining proper conditions within a data center.
Further, there are environmental conditions other than thermal conditions that can create hostile environments for operators and equipment, such as high or low air pressure conditions, out-of-range humidity levels, and presence of gases due to either equipment failures, e.g., combustion of components within a server rack, or unexpected introduction of substances into the data center.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an efficient and economical system and method for both detecting and obtaining detailed and localized information about environmental events in a data center.